Episode 5
23:57 <@Host_Trixie> Last time on SolarVivor: Hawaii... 23:58 <@Host_Trixie> Shanaynay and Eileen teamed up against Candice and Johnathon in a challenge like no other! 23:58 <@Host_Trixie> After three rounds, Candice and Johnathon won, and Shaynay and Eileen are up for elimination! 23:58 <@Host_Trixie> Also, we saw three new arrivals. 23:58 <@Host_Trixie> Patriot Captain Freedom, 23:58 <@Host_Trixie> Complete Diva Trixie, 23:58 <@Host_Trixie> And... eww... Naynaysha. 23:58 (yeah, can we go a little quicker? I gotta go in a bit) 23:59 <@Host_Trixie> Naynaysha went home, along with Trixie. Who will go home? 23:59 <@Host_Trixie> Chat: 23:59 IM SO HAPPY NAYNAYSHA SAVED ME!!! 23:59 So... anyone else like Freedom? 23:59 Candice: *snuggles with Johnathan* 00:00 J: *Hugs and snuggles with Candice* I love you! 00:00 I WONDER HOW THAT PERV KENDALL IS DOING 00:00 <@Host_Trixie> I hate your love fests. 00:00 I wonder how my sanity will be after this experience. 00:01 <@Host_Trixie> Sanity? Please, no one here has sanity. *glares at Shanaynay* 00:01 (challenge?) 00:01 <@Host_Trixie> challenge 00:01 <@Host_Trixie> Alright... for your challenge, this one will be quick. 00:01 <@Host_Trixie> Tell me a joke. Best one wins. 00:01 Knock kni 00:01 <@Host_Trixie> All the physical challenges got boring. >.> 00:01 <@Host_Trixie> Who's there? 00:02 shaynaynay 00:02 <@Host_Trixie> Shanynay who? 00:02 Eileen: You can't fill a pitcher with lemonade if you only got 1 lime! 00:02 <@Host_Trixie> Haha. @Eileen 00:02 Shanaynay loves you! <3 00:02 Candice: Don't come into my house and tell me that the sewer is in the attic! 00:02 <@Host_Trixie> I don't want your pity. 00:02 J: I HAVE A HILARIOUS JOKE! THAT IS ALL! 00:02 <@Host_Trixie> OH MY GOSH SO FUNNY JOHNATHON C; YOU ARE A JOKE YOURSELF 00:02 So a mexican walks intoa bar, and I kick him out in the name of FREEDOM! 00:02 *into 00:02 <@Host_Trixie> ... ok Captain America. 00:02 Candice: What about mine? 00:03 Host_Trixie has changed nick to Host_ 00:03 <@Host_> Truth is, you guys suck at jokes. Olivia, got anything? 00:03 IMTHINK MINE IS THE FUNNIEST 00:03 <@Host_> I guess Eileen wins immunity. 00:03 <@Host_> Pick two people to be nominated. 00:03 Olivia: UUUUUUUummmmmmmMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, NOPE! 00:04 Eileen: I nominate.......... 00:04 Eileen: Olivia and Johnathan. Sorry. 00:04 <@Host_> ok 00:04 <@Host_> Veto 00:04 Candice: Johnathan! *hugs him* 00:04 <@Host_> For the veto challenge, you all must hit eachother. Once you've been hit, you can't hit someone. Last one standing wins 00:04 J and O: OH COME ON! 00:04 *hits Johnathan* 00:05 *hits Olivia* 00:05 *hits Candice* 00:05 *hist Captain* 00:05 ARE YOU SERIOUS!? >.> 00:05 *Hits Shanaynay* 00:05 *hits eileen* 00:05 <@Host_> wait let me explain the rules 00:05 I WIN 00:05 <@Host_> If Shanaynay hits someone 00:05 <@Host_> you can't hit twice in a row 00:05 OH WOOOS 00:05 <@Host_> so you have to give someone else a chance 00:05 <@Host_> GO!~ 00:05 *hits John* 00:05 Eileen: *hits Olivia* 00:05 Candice: *hits Captain Freedom* 00:05 *hits Captain* 00:06 Eileen: *hits Shanaynay* 00:06 Candice: *hits Eileen* 00:06 DAMN I DIDN;T KNOW WE WERE STARTING AGAIN! >.> 00:06 Your intelligence knows no bounds Shanaynay 00:06 <@Host_> I guess Candice wins veto. 00:06 <@Host_> And I agree with Captain! 00:06 <@Host_> Candice, would you like to replace a nominee? 00:06 MY INTELLEGENCE KNOWS ALL BOUNDS 00:06 <@Host_> Your bound to lose some weight, Shanaynay 00:07 That made no sense. 00:07 Candice: I'd like to use the veto on Johnathan and replace him with Captain Freedom I'm sorry. 00:07 <@Host_> Alright then 00:07 <@Host_> PM me your votes! 00:07 FCK U CAPTAIN 00:07 K then 00:07 J: THANK YOU CANDICE! *Hugs and kisses her* 00:07 * Captain_Freedom rolls his eyes 00:09 Betrayed by all I know... all I have left is mt dedication to my country 00:09 *my 00:09 <@Host_> ----elimination ceremony 00:09 <@Host_> Let's get this overwith. Olivia, Captain Freedom, one of you will go home tonight. 00:09 <@Host_> 1st vote... Olivia 00:10 <@Host_> 2nd vote Olivia 00:10 <@Host_> 3rd vote Olivia 00:10 <@Host_> 2nd vote Captain America 00:10 <@Host_> 2nd vote captian america 00:10 CAPTAIN FREEDOM DAMN YOU 00:10 <@Host_> If anyone has an immunity idol, play it now. 00:10 <@Host_> (I screwed up typing this xD) 00:10 Olivia: I WISH I had one... 00:10 Nope 00:10 <@Host_> Is no one going to play an idol? Then... 00:10 <@Host_> the final vote goes too... 00:10 <@Host_> Captain America! 00:10 <@Host_> Joking 00:10 <@Host_> It's for Olivia 00:10 <@Host_> Bye Olivia. Any final words? 00:11 OLIVIA: AGAIN!? NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 00:11 <@Host_> *blasts her in the cannon* I like 4-2 votes. We're at our final 5 now, and only 3 jury members! 00:11 <@Host_> end episode